


On The Precipice

by CandidCentaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione is trying to have fun, Humor, I am a champion of HEAs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-War, Slow Burn, trying to redeem himself Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidCentaur/pseuds/CandidCentaur
Summary: Uncertainty. A state of limited knowledge where it is impossible to exactly describe the existing state or possibility of future outcomes.A state, Draco Malfoy, was extremely familiar with. Between growing up bigoted to following a noseless prat of a lord, his whole life had been upended and he was left reeling. Now, he finds himself thrust into a whirlwind of learning and unlearning as he learns how to truly live a life. With a job. With hardships. With faith. With determination. And finally, with love.Hermione Granger, if nothing, is a staunch opponent of everything even remotely related to Divination, so uncertainty is definitely not on the list of her favourite words. Now, a dormant curse cast upon her becomes active, depleting her magical core and forcing her to confront the uncertainty of living like a muggle. Will Hermione Granger finally learn the art of letting go and live life to the fullest?And somewhere along the way, Hermione and Draco's paths converge and intertwine as they learn what it truly means to live.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Adrian Pucey, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode/Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	On The Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to weave a story from emotions that I feel and some which I yearn to feel. My first foray into writing fanfiction, here we go! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise. It all belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.
> 
> "Come on, dance with me. The earth is spinning. We can't just stand on it." -Dino Ahmetovic

* * *

**"As long as you have more questions than answers, you are doing _something_ right"**

* * *

The clock on the mantle of the fireplace chimed as it struck 3 am, not that it bothered the young man lounging on the balcony, stargazing, lost in his reverie. After all, his name did originate from a constellation. So, it was natural that he would look to the sky first for answers to his seemingly listless questions. If someone were to see him now, they would surely be lost as to whether to relate the man to dark sky due to his brooding nature or allude his stormy grey eyes as one of the many twinkling stars. As they say, _A certain darkness is needed to see the stars._

The blonde man sighed as he heard the ding of the clock. During the day, the hours seemed endless to him whereas he struggled to grasp the passage of time at night. He always had been a nocturnal person. Maybe it was his name but, there was just something so mysterious and humbling about the night. His problems seemed so small looking at the infinite sky and he felt _lighter_ when gazing at it. Problems. He had a lot of those in life. _What was he supposed to do with his life now that the War was over? How was he supposed to prove that he had changed? Had he changed? Did he want to prove himself to the public? Or was he content to just collect interest upon interest on the Malfoy vaults and live like a recluse for the rest of his life?_ Draco was pretty sure that he was having an existential crisis. He rubbed his temples to alleviate his ever present headache. Well, it looked like tonight was another failure in his quest of finding answers in the sky like a centaur. He stood from the chaise lounge on the balcony of his penthouse and made his way to the bedroom. Usually, he wouldn't sleep until after witnessing the sunrise and wake up well after noon but, he had a lunch appointment with his mother tomorrow at the Manor and he did not want to find out the consequences of standing up Narcissa Malfoy. She was someone to be wary of on a normal day and he already was suspicious of his mother's intentions for tomorrow's lunch date. She expected him to see her once a week which was their fixed Thursday tea but for her to send an invitation to lunch a day before it was supposed to happen? That reeked of some sort of plotting. So, he decided to fortify himself with a decent sleep to face what tomorrow would bring.

~

The sun hung low in the sky as it shone meekly and gentle breeze blew unhurriedly, making it a perfect summer day. The gardens seemed to have been curated to match the summer theme as beautiful, brightly coloured daffodils, peonies and roses bloomed among the artfully designed topiaries. Draco paused for a moment on his trek up the gravel pathway as he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his childhood home. Malfoy Manor looked as imposing as ever with its sprawling expanse and intricate sculptural architecture. A lot of this grandeur was also due to the expensive remodel his Mother had commanded _to divest the land of all that unpleasantness of their houseguest._ As if unpleasantness and houseguest were proper words to describe the terror that was basically having Lord Voldemort act as a Lord of the Manor. The Manor had lost its beauty between housing the Dark Lord, being used as lodging for Death Eaters and absorbing the evil nature of magic. Admittedly, the remodel had done wonders for the structure but nearly not enough for him to forget the horrors that had taken place here.

So, Draco had taken his Mother's renovation as an opportunity to move and find himself a safe haven where no dark lords ever existed. That is, he had bought ( _Yes, bought. Malfoys don't do something as frivolous as renting)_ a 4 bedroom penthouse apartment which sprawled over the whole topmost floor of the skyscraper in an expensive neighbourhood in Hyde Park _(Hide. Hyde. Haha, get it?)_ in Muggle London to fuel his need for isolation. His Mother had no clue that her son was slumming it with the muggles and nor did she need to. The last thing Draco needed was his Mother committing him to the Janus Thickey Ward, in some misguided attempt to help him with what she would view as _insanity_ , after coming out of a war relatively unscathed. So, he took a deep breath and trudged forward to the large doors of the house and towards his meeting with the devil.

As soon as he walked into the foyer, a house elf popped in to stop him from going to the usual parlour for the meeting.

"Good afternoon, Master Draco. Tipsy is been ordered by the Mistress to tell Master to go to the solarium for lunches" spoke the elf.

New setting? Weird. "Did she mention why?" asked Draco

"No, Master. Tipsy knows not but Mistress is been waiting for Master. Master must go now!" Said the frantic elf.

Knowing how easily intimidated the elves got, Draco decided to just acquiesce and move on. "Alright Tipsy. You can go now". Tipsy didn't need to be told twice as she popped away, not staying a moment longer. He changed paces and walked towards the solarium which was at the end on the property. Something was definitely off about this, he was sure now and was awarded with confirmation as soon as he took a step into the gallery. He took a look around, not finding his Mother but saw that an elaborate setting for a 5 course meal had been placed on the table. _So, Mother wants to have a long chat, he thought._ As soon as he thought that, his Mother, in all her fine robed glory, made her entrance from behind a door which led to the gardens.

"Hello, Mother. You look radiant as always" greeted Draco. Flattery might just help him survive the luncheon.

Narcissa stared piercingly at Draco which made him want to recheck his already in place Occlumency shields. One could never take enough precautions with a woman like her.

Finally, never the one to mince her words, she said "Hello, my darling. You continue to look downtrodden. It's not a good look on you, Draco"

"I am well aware, Mother. I just have a lot going on" Draco spoke, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't worth a Malfoy looking like that. Now, do sit down, we haven't had a lunch together in ages" 

In response, Draco made a grunting noise and remembering his manners, went ahead to pull out a chair for Narcissa and then himself. The starters appeared as soon as they were seated.

"I had the elves make all your favourites, of course" Narcissa remarked.

Draco hummed and spooned his soup. He wondered why Mother was pulling all the stops and what was the objective of this lunch. They ate 3 of the 5 courses in silence with only the clink of the cutlery as a background noise.

Finally, Narcissa sighed "I ran into Hera Goyle yesterday while shopping in Diagon. She had some interesting news about her son. Apparently, Gregory has been betrothed." She peered at her son over her wine goblet, taking a sip.

_Ah, here we go._ "Really? Last I heard, the Goyles had fled to their France estate to hide after their trials." It was true. Gregory and his mother, much like themselves, had been released on probation whereas his father had been sentenced to life in prison. 

"That's called self-preservation, Draco and yes, they had moved to France but have recently come back. Hera said they wanted to reclaim their life here"

"Self-preservation, my arse. They just couldn't take the New Wizarding Britain where even mentioning one's blood status was now found gauche" jibed the Malfoy heir.

"Language, Draco and even if they did flee for that reason, what's wrong with that? As we are witnessing, the Ministry is being overrun with changes benefiting the lower ranks while _our_ _kind_ is being marginalized" replied Narcissa with a steely voice. "Don't tell me you are now in agreement with the likes of the Weasleys of the world?"

Merlin, this is where Father went wrong. Does she even hear herself? **_Our kind and lower ranks._ ** It wasn't that Draco had fully given up on his Pureblood ideology but he had limited his views on the matter. He considered himself superior but not because his blood was superior, it was because he came from a long line of ancestors who had played a prominent role in Wizarding History. So as far as he was concerned, any line like his own with generations upon generations of remarkable history was superior to any next lowly wizard or witch. 

And although they were pureblooded, being compared to the Weasleys just stung. 

"Of course not, Mother! But we just fought a war where _purebloods like us_ were following **_Our Lord_** who was a **half-blood** and look where that led us. I daresay some changes are in order, in my opinion." He said with a hard edge in his tone.

Narcissa started slightly but composed herself quickly. "Be that as it may, I think it's time for us, Malfoys, to move forward and since your father's imprisonment, it's time for you to honor your duty."

Now, Draco Malfoy may not be the bravest man out there but, nobody could accuse him of not fulfilling his duty. After all, he did follow in his Father's footsteps to join the Dark Lord, not only to save his Mother but also take his Father's punishment for failing his own task. So, Narcissa should have known better than to poke the dragon.

"And what, pray tell, is this impending _duty_ that I have yet to honor, Mother?" Draco spat venomously.

Unperturbed, Narcissa replied "To marry a proper pureblood witch and settle down, of course. It is your duty to forward the Malfoy line and a credible alliance with a reputed House will be just the thing to elevate the Malfoy name. Now, I have heard from other society witches that..." She rambled on, eyes lit with avarice and too distracted to notice the pinched expression on Draco's face.

"ENOUGH! Do you even hear yourself? Duty to marry? We just came out of a war about prejudice and you want me to 'honour' my duty and sire an heir, like that is going to uplift the dirt which has become the Malfoy name! We need to _do something_ to show that we have changed! Not fall back onto old patterns! **And** _I will not lock myself in a loveless marriage like yourself and Father"_ snarled Draco. He was heaving by the time he said the last sentence but he wasn't finished yet, all his introspection has led to this outburst. _"_ That is what got us into this mess in the first place! Had Father not followed that monster like blind sheep, I wouldn't have been Marked and we wouldn't be sitting here having this meaningless conversation and Father wouldn't be imprisoned! _"_

Narcissa had a look of cold fury etched onto her face as she watched her son vent his thoughts. As Draco finally paused, she leaned forward and spoke in a dangerously low voice "You _will not_ speak of my marriage with your Father. Ours was an arranged marriage, yes but we respected each other.You must think you understand everything but you don't. We did what we thought was best given our circumstances. What I proposed is nothing but having your best interests at heart. I will not have you speaking to me that way again"

"And what you thought best was poisoning me with evil ideologies and propaganda? So much that I turned out to be a hateful little boy! I am _done_ being played like a chess piece. I will lead my own life and I will make my own decisions. There will be no marriage any time soon, not until I finally feel that the Malfoy name has been redefined enough." Draco stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "And I will speak to you as I see fit if you keep scheming about my life"

There was a stirring in Draco's chest, he felt relieved, like he had finally found the shore after being stranded in the ocean for years. He knew that he had no idea about how he was supposed to turn his life around but, he was determined and that, alone, had helped him survive the last couple of years. 

"Fine, Draco. You refuse to see reason but let me tell you, you will come to your senses soon enough when you realise that you've dug yourself an even deeper grave for not taking the simple route" said Narcissa in a calm tone. Draco knew his Mother's shrewd tendency well enough to know that she was just shelving this conversation to be revisited upon a later date but, he couldn't find it in himself to care, right now.

"For once, I am not going to shy away from taking the more difficult road, no matter how long it takes to get to the destination" sighed Draco, feeling tired all of a sudden. "It was lovely to see you, Mother but I don't see any point in prolonging this farce of a lunch anymore. I will see myself out. Goodbye" He nodded at Narcissa and walked out of the solarium without a backward glance. 

As he walked towards the private back gate of the grounds, a flash of purple caught his eye and he turned in that direction. He reached the lake and saw his family's prized peacocks taking a drink of water, they were beautiful and meant to display the extravagance of the Malfoys. He took a moment to just soak in the summer sun and assimilate himself to the conversation he had just had. Did he mention how it was a perfect summer day? It made him nostalgic as he remembered how when he was younger, he would dive into the lake and swim for hours till his Mother came to drag him out. He would resist, kicking and screaming until she would bribe him with a visit to Florean Fortescue's for ice-cream. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been to the creamery. Probably before the War. 

The post War life had not been kind to the wrong side. The losers of the war received glares, sneers, looks of disgust coupled with hexes and bodily harm for stepping into public places. A large chunk of shop owners refused to serve the Death Eater scum, as they said. It was part of the reason he had taken refuge in the Muggle world. _Yes, he was aware of the irony._ He had ventured into the muggle market for supplies and such and found it to be quite calming. They didn't see him as a blot on humanity or regard him as the dirt on their shoes. He was just another man walking down the street with a slightly peculiar hair colour. Giving in to the nostalgia, he made up his mind and decided to go to this ice-cream parlour down the street from his apartment, called _Baskets and Ribbons_ ? Whatever. He needed to cool off anyway and a stroll in the neighborhood would do him some good. He was done living like a hermit. So what if getting ice-cream in the muggle world was his first order of business in changing his life? He was still making strides and not just gazing blankly at the sky. _It was progress._

Pushing aside all his thoughts, he cut short his walk through the estate and turned on the spot and Apparated to the Apparition point closest to his apartment. He walked towards the shop at a relaxed pace and entered the shop which was bustling with quite a few customers. He had never been to a muggle eatery before so this was a new experience to him. He looked around the shop and took in the decor. The walls were painted bright pink and turquoise blue. Benches were pushed against the wall and a few tables were scattered throughout the space. There were pictures of people enjoying their ice-cream and a banner showcased the logo of the shop. It looked like a happy place, what with all the children and a few adults filling the space with chatter. Draco finally turned to look at the menu which was displayed on a screen which moved every few seconds. Draco's eyes widened, he knew muggles weren't capable of magic but still, he was in awe of whatever that contraption was. He continued to peer at the screen. To an onlooker, it would look like he was thinking hard about his choice. Differently coloured and flavoured ice-creams had been put on show and he noticed how they varied from the magical world. There was _Cheerful Caramel, Choco Loco, Berry Blizzard, Cookie Dough,_ and so on. He was fascinated and decided to come by every so often. _Cookie Dough_ caught his eye. It is supposed to be raw! He would not believe that muggles had made cookie dough into an ice-cream until he tried it! Choice made, he made his way to the counter. The attendant looked bored at best and made short work of his order. Handling Muggle money was not a problem as Gringotts had issued him a card which just needed to be swiped in order for the money to be deducted from his vaults. He was particularly impressed by this system that the muggles had and wondered how efficient it would make the Wizarding world, not having to carry piles of gold. He took his treat and sat down on a table facing the window. 

It was so easy to forget that he was currently in the Muggle world. Unless one decided to carry a signboard indicating they were a witch or wizard, no one could discern whether a person was magical or non-magical upon first glance. _Except for the clothes maybe, he mused._ Muggles had a unique fashion sense. They wore _jeans_ and _t-shirts_ and frowned upon anyone wearing more than necessary in summer. He had gone to a park wearing his usual trousers and crisp white button down with a jacket and had been gawked at like he was a conundrum people couldn't understand. He hadn't understood their staring then and had turned to leave on the spot thinking _Common muggles can't understand sophistication_ and bumped into a woman wearing _shorts._ He didn't even know he was staring until the outspoken woman had swatted him and exclaimed at him, " _It's Summer, dude! Loosen up!"_ Suffice to say, he had made alterations to his wardrobe and actually found himself wearing muggle attires more often than not. _Fine, I admit_ , _they're comfortable._

Absentmindedly, he watched as people strode up and down the street, some in a hurry while others took a leisurely pace. A mother was trying hard to wrangle her toddling child while also pushing the buggy. A group of people were waiting for their turn to cross the road. He remembered how he had once crossed the road without thinking and had been apprehended by the muggle police. They had given him a lecture about the green, yellow and red lights, only adding to his confusion. Finally, he had to _Confund_ them to make an escape. Having no one to ask, he had observed others and learnt the system the hard way. His thoughts returned to the luncheon he had with his Mother. He had meant when he said that he wanted to redefine the Malfoy name, have it associate with _something_ _good_ instead of the usual trickery, deceit and unfaithfulness. Now he just had to figure out the _How?_ He snorted. It sounded so easy but it wasn't so. He began thinking of all the possible solutions. He could donate money? But, people would just look at it as bribing his way into the good graces of the society. No, he would donate money but he would also do something else. Something unexpected of a Malfoy. He had a good idea what this unexpected thing could be but he wasn't certain if he would be able to accomplish it. He sighed heavily. Obviously, his mission wasn't going to be easy. He had to overthrow _years_ of expectations. He had to **_get a job._** Merlin, his ancestors would be rolling in their graves at the mere thought. Malfoys took over family businesses, they were meant to be the pioneers, the moguls. After all, all his predecessors had done was throw money at everything and everyone, including the Ministry, to get their way. Lucius had been the same, his _influence_ at the Ministry had been more because he had bribed people with high positions in his pocket by giving them _incentives_. But, Draco knew, going against this Malfoy tradition was the right way to go.

The real problem was getting a job. Nobody wanted to employ Death Eaters. Ironically, for all their talk of a United Wizarding World, even the Ministry shied away from giving positions to former Death Eaters. No matter how they had already complied to the sentences given by the Ministry. One would think they would want to keep a close watch and hence keep _the free criminals_ close. But no sir, no such luck. So a job at the Ministry was a no go. So was opening a business. Who would want to conduct business with him, the youngest Death Eater? Only those who still pushed the pureblood agenda would, and he _really_ wasn't keen on having his name associated with them, even by mistake. Draco's mood turned sour as he came at no definite conclusion. He looked at his hands and realized that he had finished his cone without even actually tasting it. _One more then, why not?_ He thought. He was just about to get up from his spot when someone dropped themselves beside him and he jumped, startled. 

" **_Malfoy_ ** ? Is that _really_ you?" 

He looked at her then. Her bushy mane had transformed into soft curls over the years but they were clearly still wild and untamable. Her brown eyes were wide as she peered at him with shock. He raked his gaze over her. She was wearing what he had come to know as a dungaree and a pale yellow t-shirt underneath. She looked youthful and dare he think, cute. _That_ thought snapped him out of his stupor.

"Granger" He scowled. Why was she disturbing him? 

Unphased by his facial expression, she asked "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Her question made him feel cagey. Draco replied coolly "I was enjoying my ice-cream until you came along"

Granger's jaw ticked. _Good_ , he thought, _She needs to learn to keep her nose out of everyone's business_ . "Let me rephrase. What are you doing here, in the _Muggle World_ , Malfoy?"

"Considering you don't police where I am allowed or not allowed to go, I would say it's none of your business" he snapped at her. She might be the Golden Girl of the wizarding world but that had never mattered to him, anyway. She was just a pushy know-it-all.

Granger looked taken aback by his snark but quickly recomposed herself "It isn't. I was just curious since when did the Malfoys consider the muggle world to be good enough to their standards"

Draco let his old sneer fall into place and said "Didn’t think you would stoop so low as to care about _a Malfoy,_ Granger. Can't help being a know-it-all?” 

Granger’s cheeks had turned a bit red. _Her blush looks pretty, he thought. Wait , what?! I did not just think that!_ Draco inwardly shook his head furiously while finally noticing that Granger lips were moving. He tuned into her rambling, 

“...I don’t- I mean, I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t attacking the muggles or anything. After all, don’t you believe they’re just filthy animals? Otherwise there is no reason for you to be here, isn’t it?” she spat venomously.

He couldn’t just believe the nerve of this woman. Draco was enraged at the accusation while also feeling uncomfortable at having the words he had parroted before, thrown back at him. “Don’t you _dare_ accuse me of something I haven’t done or attempted to do without proof, Granger. And how am I attacking these muggles? By waving these little spoons, hmm? If I found these muggles so filthy, I wouldn’t be surrounding myself with filth, don’t you think? I am _here_ because they don’t refuse to serve me like they do in the Alley. At least, they don’t treat me like scum _here_.” replied Draco, menacingly.

Granger was staring at him wide-eyed, looking eerily like a surprised pygmy puff. She was definitely taken aback by Draco’s outrage, however, her expression was not one of anger. No, she had a curious look on her face as she asked "The vendors in the Alley _refuse_ to serve you?"

Now, Draco felt his hackles rise. He bit out "Oh yes, out of everything, you hang on to that bit. Tell me, Granger, is your heart bursting with joy at that?" He made a movement to stand up, to leave the annoying know-it-all, all plans for a second scoop forgotten when she yanked him down by his wrist. He struggled to free himself and was found pinned with a surprisingly vice grip.

"Answer me, Malfoy. Then you can go" She looked resolute and maybe it was that expression which indicated that she wasn't going to leave him alone until he answered her that made him say what he said next.

Resigned and tired from the day, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up at the ceiling. Slowly, he answered "Yes, they refuse to serve me, be near me, talk to me or have anything to do with me. I want a job but won't be hired by the Ministry or anyone because they don't want to sully themselves with scum like me. Is that a satisfactory answer, _professor?_ " He drawled the last word in a mocking tone.

The curly haired woman had a confused expression on her face and Draco took the advantage of her loosened grip to free himself and made a dash towards the door. He had had enough interaction with meddling women for a day. Hell, he didn't remember the last time he had talked as much as he had today. Adding to it, the confrontation with Granger, he couldn't wait to go home and lounge on his balcony with a tall glass of Ogden's Finest.

Alas, that was going to be delayed by a few minutes because he was suddenly pulled back and came face to face with Hermione Granger. 

" _What do you want, Granger?!"_ seethed Draco. He did not appreciate being manhandled like he had been. Twice!

Granger was panting from having to jog a little to reach him. A few moments passed but she kept looking at him, as if trying to puzzle something out. He felt weird under her scrutiny so he turned again and started walking faster, out of her reach.

"Wait!"

He couldn't get to the Apparition point sooner, if he tried.

"Malfoy!" 

He ignored her.

" _COME WORK WITH ME!"_

He stopped so suddenly, he almost tripped over himself. 

Now, he whirled around. " **_What?!_ **" Either she had hexed him to hallucinate whatever she had said or Granger needed to be committed to the Janus Thickey Ward.

Granger had a determined look on her face as she straightened herself. She enunciated each word slowly, "I _said,_ come work with me. I don't know if you have heard but I own an Apothecary, **_Curious Wings Potions & Works_ ** . Loathe as I am to admit, you _were_ talented at Potions. So, it's a perfect fit. Come work with me" 

She said it so easily, as if it was the most obvious solution to all the problems in their world. He just stared at her, utterly baffled. 

Finally, he said "Are you mad, Granger?"

She let out a tinkling laugh and bobbed her head up and down, muttering something under her breath which sounded like _I must be_ but sobered up quickly. "Look I know it's too sudden-

"Yeah, no kidding"

"- but even you can't deny how brilliant this idea is. So what do you say?"

Draco couldn't believe the audacity of this witch. He still wasn't sure if what she was saying was real and how did she just expect him to accept her offer? Just like that? They weren't even friends! Enemies, more like it. As soon as he thought that, he felt his annoyance trickling back in. She was mocking him. Offering a job because she _pitied_ him. To lord her superiority over him like _he_ used to. A faint voice in the back of his mind told him that he was being irrational, that he should analyse this through some different angle but it was easily silenced.

Glaring at her, Draco said "Trying to lord your superiority over me, Granger? Dangling a job in front of me, expecting me to just fall for it and then laugh about it without your posse of friends. I don't need pity, especially from the _likes of you_. I am not some charity project of yours"

This time, Granger glared back "You're right. The _likes of me_ would never pity rude bastards _like you_. But you see, I fought to end this difference between _our_ _likes._ I don't pity you because we both know at least some of that hostility is deserved" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I did this because it is the right thing to do, not because I see you of all people as a charity case" She snorted at the last sentence.

"Anyway, just think about it, yeah? It's a standing offer, whenever you want it" stated Granger, primly. With that, she shoved a container into his chest, sidestepped him and continued walking. 

He looked at the container in his hands, _Cookie Dough Ice-cream_ and swivelled his head to look at her petite figure making its way down the street. She paused as she was about to turn the corner and _winked_ at him before disappearing from his sight and then he was left thinking, _What the fuck just happened?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Draco has had enough of meddling in life for now, it seems. Poor guy. Definitely recommend him having a nice chilled lemonade😂
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Writing this story is very special to my heart as I portray Draco and Hermione from a juncture of my life where the future looks bleak yet full of hope. I hope you give it a chance and I would absolutely love to hear what you think of the story so far! 
> 
> See you all very soon :)


End file.
